narutostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pravidla
Pravidla všeobecně k postavám a postům: 1. Udělali-li jste něco, musíte to napsat. Nebude-li to napsané, je to jako byste to nikdy neudělali.Např. nemůžete napsat: Procházel jsem sám, s prázdnýma rukama. A v dalším postu: Začal jsem hladit kočku, která mi ležela v náručí. 2. Klony, aneb bod sám pro sebe. Vezměte na vědomí, že klony se samy neobjeví, nevytvoří, ani se v ně jen tak nepřeměníte. Je nutno udělat pečetě (a pokud je chcete použít k odlákání pozornosti, tak je pokud možno udělejte nějak tajně. Nebudeme si brát příklad z Naruta a křičet „Kage Bunshin no jutsu!“ na celé bitevní pole xD)Také…klony umí pouze základní jutsu a nedělají genjutsu (mají omezené množství chakry, které je menší, než vaše a jsou méně silní, takže těžko vydrží, když s nimi někdo udeří o stěnu) 3. Pro techniku náhrady - Kawarimi no jutsu - musíte napsat, že jste to udělali a to minimálně post předem. Např: a) Vytvořil jsem pečetě tak, aby to nezpozoroval. b) Propíchl jsem ho mečem. a) Objevil jsem se za ním a zasmál se: „Haha, to bylo Kawarimi." 4. Co není v podpisu, to postava neumí. Všechna jutsu, vybavení i jiné schopnosti tam musejí být napsané. Jinak bychom brzy začali vytahovat Kusanagi z rukávu a z ničeho nic uměli Amaterasu.Všechna vlastní jutsu musí být zapsána v sekci pro vlastní techniky, sepsaná dle osnovy, kterou je potřeba se řídit. 5. Dalším bodem je naše supermanství, OP a neomezená chakra.Uvědomte si, že nic takového není možné a to ani v RPG ^^Nepřehánějte. Přece jenom…nejsou tady samé Tsunade, aby každého zvládly jedním prstem xD 6'''. Sex a erotika. Opravdu není v našich silách kontrolovat vše, nehledě na to, že to pro nás nemusí být ani příjemné. Proto platí jednoduše zákaz.Někteří hráči jsou zde pod 15, ještě víc pod 18. A my přece nechceme kazit krásné představy o tom, že dítě nosí čáp ^^(Jinak...stále je tu blog, na který si můžete psát vše, co se v tomto pravidle zakazuje xDAno, psát na blogu nemusí být nejpříjemnější, ale pracuje se na jeho zvelebení.Tady) '''7. Postavy se smí zabíjet.Ale…opravdu neexistuje, že genin přiběhne k S-rankovému ninjovi a napíše, že mu kunaiem vyřízl srdce -.-Samozřejmě techniky, jež jsou dostatečně silné, a nevyhnete se jim z jakéhokoliv důvodu, vás zabijí.Stejně jako byste stáli na C4, nebo vás pod sebou pohřbila skála. 8'''. Úcta! Velmi důležité a přesto se to nedodržuje.Je důležité se ke starším, zkušenějším a silnějším shinobi chovat slušně, stejně jako byste se tak měli chovat ke svým vrstevníkům.Opravdu…když ne respekt, tak alespoň úcta. Žijeme v civilizovaném světě ^^ '''9. Když do životopisu napíšete, že je vám 7, těžko budete znát podrobnosti z kvantové fyziky, stejně jako 70-ti letý dědeček, či babička budou těžko vesele hopsat do schodů.Chovejte se dle věku své postavy ^^ 10. Jeden hráč může mít maximálně tři postavy. Protože o tom často nikdo nemá přehled, každý hráč nahlásí adminovi, kolik má postav a jaké to jsou. Také, když si bude chtít založit další.A admini si budou vést seznam ^^ 11. Dalším bodem je jméno.Slušné jméno, které se dá vyslovit. Jestli se tu objeví někdo jako Utanapištimaroneklovosdekla, buď si budeme myslet, že si z nás dělá legraci, nebo že není v pořádku ^^ 12. Nemanipulujte s cizí postavou, která je offline a nedala vám k tomu povolení. Do toho se řadí zabíjení, kradení sharinganů a další podobných věciček.Jinak BAN ^^ 13. Body. Nevymyslely se pro legraci, a proto je bude mít každý v podpisu.Dlouho se jednalo, jak to bude s chakrou (staminou). Nakonec jsme to dojednalo takto: Genin '– chakra max. 2,5 '''Chuunin '– 3,5 'Jounin '– 4,0 (řadí se sem i ANBU) '''Kage, S-rank – 4,5'Jinchuuriki '– 5 Inteligence:Ano, už jsme zde viděli člověka, jenž měl int. 1 a vymýšlel strategie. Tak to ne!Jestli si chcete ušetřit body k jiným sloupečkům, prosím. Ale jestli budete mít inteligenci 1-2, budete si muset nechat pomoci i při učení se technik ze svitku ^^ 14. Pokud jde genin proti jouninovi, má jounin právo rozhodnout, zda se geninovi akce povedla. To znamená, že pokud jounin použije jutsu v obyčejném rozhovoru (např. jako akci proti urážce), má právo říct, že genin nečekal útok a proto ho útok zasáhl. Pravidla k bojům: 1'''. Jeden post, maximálně jeden útočný tah (pokud máte Kuchiyose, každá postava má jeden tah za jeden post) '''2. Snažte se neutíkat a postavit se nepřátelům čelem (pokud jste ale genin a stojíte proti S-ranku, raději utečte, pokud nechcete zemřít xD) 3'''. Úcta ^^ '''4. Přehánění. Myslím, že to se řadí do bodu ,Pravidla všeobecně k postavám a postům -> bod 5.‘Zkrátka a dobře, nikdo nejsme superhrdinové ^^ 5'''. Kopírování přes Sharingan - Kopírovat se může jen za podmínek stanovených tímto pravidlem. '''1) Kopírovat se může jen jednou týdně 2''') Genin nemá vyvinutou schopnost kopírovat '''3) chuunin může okopírovat techniky E, D, C a B 4''') Jounin E, D, C, B, A a S '''6) Není povoleno kopírovat Kekkei Genkai 7''') Kopírované jutsu se nezapisuje do podpisu a může se použít jen jednou '''6. Dejte si pozor na vztahy mezi elementy ^^ Ačkoliv…ano, máme kolečko. To ale neznamená, že by byl blesk slabý proti vodě, ačkoliv se o tom v kolečku nic nepíše.Dbejte prosím na jisté fyzikální zákony ^^ Pravidla k Jutsu: 1'''. Řekneme to ještě jednou, vše do podpisu. '''2. Vytvoříte si techniku a potřebujete ji schválit, neb narazíte na nějakou neorankovanou? Prosím, přijďte za jedním z adminů ^^ 3'''. Techniky Genina - Kawarimi no Jutsu - technika náhradyKakuremino no Jutsu - technika neviditelného pláštěNawanuke no Jutsu - útěk z pout Henge no Jutsu - přeměnaBunshin no Jutsu - technika klonu- prostě jako byste vyšli z Akademie ^^ '''4. Techniky Můžete se naučit: Genin: E, D, C (Max 3 element.jutsu) Chuunin: E, D, C, B, A (jeden element) Jounin: E, D, C, B, A, S (dva elementy) Kage, třída S: E, D, C, B, A, S (tři maximálně čtyři elementy) Ninjové s Kekei genkai mají v elementech výhodu. Ninja, který má jako Kekkei Genkai element (mokuton, hyouton,...) taky. Hyuugové mají povolen element až od JOUNINA! Většinou se začíná od hodnosti Genin, ale pokud se objeví ostatní hodnosti, tak na začátek má povolené "Startovní" techniky následujících tříd + 1D. Chuunin: E-rank, 1D, 2C, 1B, 1A Jounin: E-rank ,1D, 2C, 1B, 2A + 1S (MAX DVA ELEMENTY) S technika se může vyměnit za B+A Kage, S-rank: E-rank, 1D, 1C, 1B, 4A a 2S (MAX TŘI ELEMENTY) Opět se může S technika nahradit za B+A Živly:Jak již bylo řečeno, maximálně mohou být 3 živly, z toho jeden by měl být hlavní, který budete ovládat nejvíce ^^ Omezení počtu technik: Ano, je to tak. Určili jsme to tak proto, aby někdo, kdo je zde rok neměl 40 technik a někdo jiný, kdo přijde o půl roku později, by proti němu neměl šanci. Proto: Genin: maximálně 6 technik (nepočítá se E-rank) Chuunin: 15 technik (nepočítá se E-rank) Jounin: 23 (nepočítá se E-rank) Kage, S-rank: 30 (nepočítá se E-rank)- Je možné, že se někdy objeví super silný Nukenin, který bude mít technik více, ale to pak bude hlavní nepřítel xD Výměna technik: Pokud se budete chtít naučit jinou techniku, ale budete už mít plný počet, naučte se ji normálním postupem a pak vyměňte za jinou.Berte na vědomí, že nemůžete mít 25 S-ranků. Zdá se to dobré, ale jakmile použijete 2 jutsu, jste bez chakry ^^ 5. Získávání technik'Genin má základní E techniky automaticky. Hyuuga Juuken.Chuunin, Jounin, Anbu, Kage si můžou vybrat z povolených ranků. '''Trvání učení technik: ' E- 2 den D- 3 dny C- 7 dnů B- 9 dní A- 12 dní S- 20 dní Kage, S ninja a sharingan 3 lvl má učení zkráceno o 2 dny (výhody se nesčítají. Kagemu se sharinganem bude učení zkráceno stále jenom o 2 dny) '''Kinjutsu, Senjutsu a zvláštní techniky: Učí se jen od vysokoúrovňového ninji, získává z tajných svitků. Senjutsu na hoře Myoboku. 6'''. Svitky a učeníSvitky naleznete v knihovně, u Kage, nebo se techniku naučíte od člověka, jenž ji už umí. Svitky, které naleznete u Kageho, nebo v knihovně, jsou nyní zpoplatněné. Kage i knihovníci se budou řídit tímto ceníkem: '''D-rank: 20 ryo C-rank: 30 ryo B-rank: 40 ryo A-rank: 50 ryo S-rank: 100 ryo 7'''. Každý nemá talent na všechno. Nemůžete být mistr všech tří složek – nin, tai, gen. '''8. Najednou se můžete učit maximálně tři techniky. 9'''. Nezapomeňte, že některé techniky jsou typické pro danou vesnici. Tak zachovejte logiku. Pozn.: Nelze se techniky učit jen tak ze vzduchu. '''Kekkei Genkai: Velice důležité xDAsi je naprostá zbytečnost říkat, že si smíte založit vlastní Kekkei Genkai. To ano. Ale atále se k tomu vážou nějaká pravidla. 1'''. Žádná nová Doujutsu. Ty, které jsou, naprosto stačí a není nutno je míchat. Jakýkoliv pokus o vytvoření nového Doujutsu bude zamítnut. '''2. Smysl.Ano, ať vaše KG dává smysl. Nechce nic super OP, co nemá žádnou slabinu a ještě je to totálně nereálné ^^ Mutanti: 'Ano, nechceme tady žádné mutantíky. Démonky, kouzelníky, anděly, mořské panny...cokoliv takového se nepovoluje ^^ '''Přesuny: ' '''1. Z velkých vesnic do velkých vesnic - Konoha, Suna, Kiri, Kumo – či do jiných částí světa, to trvá 25 minut. 2'''. Pokud letíte, jedete na koni, či jiným dopravním prostředkem, trvá cesta 15 min. '''NPC: NPC účty sa využívajú na činnosti, ktoré vám váš účet nedovoľuje. Môže to byť napríklad čašník v reštaurácii, knihovníčka či dokonca nejaký radový ninja z nejakej dediny. Nově i člen klanu. Shinobi (NPC), je účet, ktorý môžete využívať v prípade potreby takým spôsobom, že do komentáru napíšete o akú postavu sa jedná. PRÍKLAD: Chuunin (konoha) - Prišiel som .....> heslo: shinobi ANBU (NPC), slúži na hranie za postáv typu ANBU. Teda ho hráč využíva výhradne na činnosti, kvôli ktorým ANBU existujú. Ochrana Kageho, stráženie nejakých tajných dokumentov a pod. > heslo: senjutsu Bijuu (NPC), ako z názvu vyplýva, je NPC výhradne použiteľné len na hranie za bijuu. O akého bijuu sa jedná je nutné napísať do príspevku ako v prípade nicku Shinobi!> heslo: senjutsu Suna Shinobi (NPC), NPC využitelné jenom pro Sunagakure.> heslo: senjutsu Suna ANBU (NPC) ''', jako ANBU, ale slouží výhradně Sunagakure.> heslo: senjutsu '''Kugutsu Butai (NPC), je to skupinka loutkařů jouninů, která ochraňuje Sunagakure. Jsou velice proslulí svým ovládáním loutek a samotnou výrobou. Opět výhradně pro Sunagakure.> heslo: senjutsu Oinin (NPC) - jedná se o jednotku speciálně vycvičených ANBU, pochází z Kirigakure. Jejich úkolem je zneškodnit uprchlé shinobi a zlikvidovat jejich tělo. Mají perfektní znalosti v oblasti anatomie, nejčastěji používají jako zbraně senbony.> heslo: senjutsu Ryo: 1'''. Zisky: '''Turnaj: 300-2000 ryo Kage: 10 000 ryo / měsíc ANBU: 100 ryo/ týden Lékařský ninja: 3000/ měsíc Člen speciální jednotky: 100- 5000/ měsíc 2'''. Zisky z misí Mise typu D: 25 ryo Mise typu C: 80 ryo Mise typu B: 150 ryo Mise typu A: 500 ryo Mise typu S: 1500 ryo (Když už jsme u těch misí: Mise vymýšlí Kage, nebo ten, jenž se jich chce účastnit. Následně nápad předá Kagemu jako návrh. Do vesnice se také napíše seznam základních misí a z toho si lidé budou moci vybírat.) Ryo má na starosti Kage každé vesnice. Každý člen vesnice napíše svému Kagemu obnos, jenž za něco utratil, získal atd. Kage si bude vést složku s těmito informacemi a koncem každého týdne předá informace adminům (Je povinnost Kage na to dávat pozor. Tolik lidí zase ve vesnici není, aby to nezvládl…přesto se bodře rozhodněte, chcete-li být Kage ^^). '''Za Ryo si můžete koupit: Zbraně v kovárně (pokud nemáte nějakou klanovou zbraň, kunaie ani shurikeny se vám jen tak v kaose neobjeví ^^) Jouninská zkouška: ''' '''Něco o Jouninovi - Jounin je "vyšší ninja", elitní ninja. - Jsou to obecně velmi zkušení shinobi. - Jsou odesíláni na A a S mise - Může jít klidně sám, nebo v týmu. - Jsou schopni používat dvě elementální podstaty, některé genjutsu a nadprůměrné taijutsu. Chuunin, který se chce stát jouninem musí podstoupit zkoušku a splnit určitý počet misí. - Zkouška bude spočívat v provedení S-rankové mise, kterou vymyslí Kage. Mělo by se jednat o misi, která VÝRAZNĚ prospěje vesnici. (Pozn.: Nejedná se o špionážní nebo diplomatickou misi). - Musí splnit 2 D mise, 2 C, 4 B a 5 A 1 S Povinnosti Kage: ''' '''1. Ochrana vesnice. Pokud někdo napadne vesnici, Kage by za ní měl být schopen položit i život. 2'''. Organizace vesnice, zakládání témat, udržování pořádku. '''3. Vymýšlení misí, komunikace se všemi lidmi ve vesnici, nejlépe na Skypu, PM. 4'''. Téma s aktualitami. Každou chvíli se něco stane. S kým má vesnice spojenectví, s kým je ve válce…Vše je tam potřeba napsat a informovat občany. '''5. Skládání týmů a přiřazování senseiů. Povinnosti senseie: 1'''. Sensei má povinnost starat se o svůj tým, učit je, dávat na ně pozor. Zkrátka má za ně zodpovědnost. '''2. Sensei si musí přečíst životopis lidí ze svého týmu, popřípadě informace o jejich klanu. 3'''. Podávat pravidelná hlášení o týmu. '''Pravidla adminům 1'''. Pořád platí pravidla slušného chování, na našem fóru panuje určitá hierarchie, ale i lidskost. Je to myšleno tak, že se nezneužívá svého postavení. OVŠEM: pokud se k adminovi bude někdo chovat neuctivě, drze, až neslušně, má právo ho napomenout, či potrestat.Také: Admini se budou poslouchat, ale to neznamená, že se jich musíte bát. Pokud se vám něco nelíbí, řekněte jim to. Vše se dá v klidu domluvit. '''2. Admin není bůh a může udělat chybu. Prosím, tolerujte to ^^ 3'''. Ostatní admini si nedělají naschvály a respektují se. Mají mezi sebou přátelský vztah založený na důvěře a pochopení. '''4. Všechna pravidla platí i pro adminy a to bez výjimky. Dost bylo řečí, že admin je nejsilnější shinobi na fórku a nikdo proti němu nemá šanci. 5'''. Admin nesmí udělat závažnější rozhodnutí, bez toho, aniž by o tom věděli ostatní.Třeba BAN, různé změny fóra, není povoleno manipulovat se skupinami, a dělat velké změny, taky nikdo z adminů nezasahuje do Designu, to je práce někoho jiného (pokud admin není designer a grafik fóra xDD) '''6. Každou první neděli v měsíci se bude konat schůze adminu 7'''. Při jednání s lidmi (hráči i adminy) si uvědomte, že přicházíte do styku se stvořeními plnými emocí, předsudků, jejichž jednání je ovlivněno hrdostí a ješitností.Můžete kritizovat, ale pokud víte, že vy byste to udělali lépe. Ovšem nikdo vám nebere váš názor. Stačí ho jenom podat slušně ^ '''Tresty: Přehánění v boji: Při prvním porušení, admin udělí napomenutí. Při druhém bude odebrána technika. Při třetím, BAN na 7 dní. Při čtvrtém, BAN na 30 dní. Při pátém, BAN na dobu neurčitou, či napořád. Vulgarismy, sexuální tématika: Pokud vás někdo upozorní na přílišné vulgarismy, či jiné nežádoucí věci, jste nuceni přestat. Pokud budete i dál pokračovat, admin se nebude zdráhat smazat vám příspěvky, které ony porušení obsahují. Při dalším neuposlechnutí, BAN. Podvody s penězi, s technikami:'''Prosím, tohle snad ani nemusíme říkat, ne? Myslím si, že jste slušní lidé, ne podvodníci.Pokud si zkrátíte dobu učení, nebo napíšete Kagemu jiný obnos peněz, jenž jste utratili, nejen, že vám bude technika odebrána, ale bude vám odečten i řečený obnos peněz, tak rovněž ten, který vám měl být odečten. '''PS: Prosím, neobtěžujte Kage a adminy s malichernostmi. Máme také spoustu jiné práce. Pokud vás admin, či Kage požádá, abyste ho nechali chvíli být, a vy nenecháte, má právo s vámi adekvátně naložit ^^ PS: Kuchiyose: 1. Kdo si vymyslí Kuchiyose, musí si ho nechat schválit. Prosím, abyste vymýšleli normální kuchiyose, ne devítinohé příšery s padesáti očima a křídly ^ Další pravidla budou postupně doplňovány.Vytvořením postavy stvrzujete, že jste obeznámení s pravidly a čestně potvrzujete jejich dodržování. Neznalost pravidel se neomlouvá!